Conventionally, a procedure for introducing a catheter into a living organ such as a blood vessel and treating a lesion part (for example, a stenosed part) in the living organ has been widely practiced.
As this type of catheter, a technical thought has been proposed wherein a hub is connected to a proximal portion of a long catheter body (shaft section), and a strain relief section disposed at a distal end of the hub is fixed to a predetermined proximal-side range of the shaft section, whereby an anti-kinking property is exhibited at a proximal-side portion of the shaft section (see U.S. Pat. No. 6,068,622 and U.S. Published Application No. 2001/0049519).